<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominance Struggle by Geist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157681">Dominance Struggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist'>Geist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claws, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ear Rubbing, F/F, Fur, Kissing, Lingerie, Purring, Sex, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Teasing, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from the shower, Catra and Adora are all ready to get dirty again. But neither of them intend to just lie back and do whatever the other wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dominance Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters are portrayed as 18+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora left the bathroom in a haze of steam, the last few drops of her shower drying gently on her skin. She sat at her dressing table, unwrapped her hair from its towel and rubbed it a while longer until it too was decently dry. Peering at herself in the mirror, she blew a damp strand out of her eyes, picked up a hairbrush and dragged it through her locks until they were straight and shiny, hanging loose around her face. She scooped her hair up in her hands, tied it in its usual ponytail and smiled at her reflection. Standing, she stretched, cracked her back and yawned.</p><p>Catra would be a while longer; all that fur took time to dry. How best to surprise her when she got out? Adora crossed to the wardrobe, opened it, pulled open a drawer. She thumbed through neatly folded sets of underwear until - ah, perfect. Pretty white lace. A low-slung bra that exposed plenty of cleavage. A sexy little thong that left her arse a ripe target for Catra to sink her claws into. She stepped into the panties, pulled them up her sleek, powerful legs, settled them into place. The bra's straps slipped over her shoulders, and she reached behind herself to fasten it.</p><p>She’d just clicked the hooks together when she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her. Fluffy, shampoo-scented, freshly-washed fur tickled her back. A fang nibbled her earlobe, and a voice whispered:</p><p>"Hey, Adora."</p><p>Damn, how had she gotten dry so quickly? Brightmoon's magic hair dryer tech had a lot to answer for.</p><p>"Huh, what's this?"</p><p>Catra dropped a hand to Adora's hip and hooked a claw under her thong's elastic, dragging it out an inch or so before she let it snap back. And of course she went for Adora's bum straight after, sinking her fingers into its toned softness, her claws prickling her skin.</p><p>"You dressing up for me, blondie?"</p><p>Adora blushed, scowled, and wriggled round in Catra's grasp. She wrapped her own arms around her, running her fingers through her lustrous fur. One hand she snuck round to the small of Catra's back, where she found the place just above her tail that always drove her wild. Adora began to rub small circles around it, and was gratified to hear a faint purr rumble in Catra's throat.</p><p>"Who says I'm dressing up for you?" she countered, curling her other arm around Catra's back and pulling her in a tiny bit closer.</p><p>"Just saying." Catra tightened her grip on Adora's rear. "Whenever you want me to jump you, you usually wear something like this."</p><p>"Well maybe," Adora said, leaning in closer, "I was just getting dressed." She moistened her lips, subtly, or so she hoped.</p><p>"I see." Catra took a shuffling half-step towards her, and curled a leg behind Adora's. Adora saw the flick of pink tongue-tip peek from her love's mouth, then it was gone again. "Maybe I should just get dressed too."</p><p>"Maybe you should." Their faces were nearly touching.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"May - mmmmm."</p><p>They met. They kissed, and Adora let her eyes slip shut with Catra's. Their verbal sparring dissolved into murmurs of delight. Catra's tongue was well-mapped territory for Adora, but it was always a joy to rediscover it. She loved its faint roughness, the way it was slimmer, longer and daintier than hers, for all the crudeness of the words it spoke.</p><p>She dipped her hand below Catra's tail to squeeze her arse, working her fingernails through her fur. Catra mirrored her, tightening her grip on Adora's butt, digging her claws in 'til she threatened to break the skin. Adora winced, but the pain sent a scintillating shiver up her spine, made her arch her back and tense her legs, raising herself up on her tiptoes. She nipped at Catra's lip, and Catra relented, for the moment.</p><p>Curling her hand around the base of Catra's tail, Adora scritched at its underside, drawing a mewl from her, followed by a faint, throaty growl. Adora slid her spare hand up Catra's belly, smoothing out her fluff beneath her palm. She travelled over her chest, counting her ribs, and cupped a handful of tit. Catra gasped against her, her breath coming hotter, her tongue moving faster. Doubly so when Adora, questing around with her thumb, came across a firm little bud, which she teased until it peeked pink and prominent out from the brown fur around it. Groaning, Catra arched into her, and the point of her other nipple poked Adora's chest.</p><p>Catra wasn't content to just let herself be fondled for very long. While Adora was distracted, she slyly slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders, reached behind her and unhooked the clasp. A sneaky claw beneath a cup saw the lingerie fall away, hanging limp from the crooks of Adora's elbows.</p><p>"Hey!" Adora protested, pulling away from Catra and letting go of her. "I only just put that on."</p><p>"Pssh, like you didn't mean for it to come off," Catra countered, watching as Adora shook the clingy garment off her arms. "Not gonna put it back on, then?"</p><p>"You," Adora said, low and menacing.</p><p>Me? Catra mimed, pointing at herself with an expression of shocked innocence.</p><p>Adora took a step forward and wrapped her up again, pressing another kiss on her, ferocity renewed. Their hands went almost everywhere, countering one another, sometimes meeting in the middle. Their fingers would twine for a moment, then part again, and they'd make a grab for something: breasts, butt, belly, back. Whatever they thought would be most vulnerable at that moment. Catra's finger pads were rough against Adora's nipples, perking them into erection. She made sure to leave her mark on Adora's tits, too, inflicting four faint parallel lines on each, expertly measured scratches that drew a hiss through Adora's teeth.</p><p>A certain détente held, no matter how badly Adora wanted to break it, or to have Catra break it. There was a wet, needy heat building between her legs, which she kept trapped between tightly closed thighs, not even daring to rub them together in case she let visible proof of her arousal spread its stain across her panties. Her and Catra's fingers went near the demilitarised zones, of course. A knuckle along the thigh here, a stroke of the hip there, following the curve of her pelvis inwards, only to dart away at the last second, the status quo preserved.</p><p>Throughout all of this, they'd been steering one another towards the bed, almost unconsciously. Now they stood by it, still enveloped in one another. Adora wondered who'd make the first move. She tensed, readying herself. Catra moved first.</p><p>She broke away, stepped back, planted her palms firmly on Adora's shoulders and shoved. Adora went tottering back, her centre of gravity abandoning her. The backs of her knees caught the edge of the mattress, and she sprawled across the covers, the flumph of the impact knocking the breath out of her.</p><p>"H-hey!" she spluttered, struggling up onto her elbows. She glared at Catra. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Taking charge, princess. Somebody around here has to, or we'd be playing lesbian chicken all night."</p><p>Catra crouched, rested her hands on Adora's knees and parted her legs. She kneeled. Adora, not willing to concede just yet, scooted back out of her reach.</p><p>"Oh, you're gonna be a brat, huh? Fine."</p><p>Catra raised herself up, tensing, coiled and ready. She wriggled for a moment, her tail flicking behind her, and pounced. She landed atop Adora and sent them both sliding back another foot or so, rucking up the blankets beneath. Adora shrieked and laughed, and her head ended up dangling off the other side of the bed. She flailed about, trying to throw Catra off, but Catra put a hand on her chest and forced her back down.</p><p>"Catra..." she groaned. "C'mon."</p><p>"Don't get up," Catra warned. "Don't worry, I'll treat you-" she skimmed the back of her hand down over Adora's stomach, down between her legs "-right."</p><p>"Ahh, Catraaaaa..."</p><p>Adora furrowed her brow, bit her lip and gave in. Staring at an upside-down vista of the room, she let Catra go to work. She felt Catra part her lips and run the back of a claw round the edges of her inner petals.</p><p>"Catraaaaaa," Adora groaned.</p><p>"Oh, you like that?" Catra teased. "All it takes is one little fingertip to get you going? You really have turned soft."</p><p>"Quit messing around down there."</p><p>"Sheesh, make up your mind. First you don't want me in charge. Now you can't wait for me to get started. So you want me to touch you, huh?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Like, here?" She prodded Adora's inner thigh.</p><p>"Grr..."</p><p>"Or here?" She sculled her finger along the outside of Adora's petal, squeezing it into the centre, stopping short before she was in any danger of rubbing up against her clit.</p><p>"Catra, I swear to Etheria."</p><p>"Ah, then you must mean here."</p><p>She pressed two fingers against Adora's opening, skimming them round the edges, wicking the moisture that had gathered there away into her fur. That got a groan; Adora let her head drop back off the edge of the bed, trying not to thrust her hips up. She was nobody's needy bitch, but fuck, Catra knew how to tease.</p><p>Those two digits went worming their way up her tunnel, drawing squeaks and shudders from her. Catra found what she was looking for, hooking her fingertips up and in - claws sheathed, thankfully - and Adora whined her appreciation, biting her lip as the first stirrings of pleasure hit her.</p><p>"Therrrre's my girl." The smugness in Catra's voice made Adora tense her fists. She had her face very close to Adora's pussy now, and Adora could feel her excitement coming in the panting bursts of hot, damp breath that rolled around her exposed parts.</p><p>"Get that tongue in there," she grumbled, half to herself. "You know you want to."</p><p>"Keep your pants on," Catra retorted. "Well, too late for that I guess. Fiiine, if you're that desperate."</p><p>Her tongue was long, flat, and faintly rough. Not sandpaper sharp like those of some felines, thank goodness, but enough to add a little extra friction to each of Catra's licks. Adora knew every bit of it, but the first touch of it against her slit was always enough to make her moan like she was losing her cunnilingual virginity.</p><p>"Oh, Catra! Fuck, yes, yesss!"</p><p>"Heh, such a slut." Catra took another noisy lap, hole to clit, smearing saliva and juice up Adora's mound. "Lucky you taste so good, or I really wouldn't bother."  </p><p>The way Catra used her tongue made the iron-hard muscles in Adora's core tense into something approaching neutronium: abs rigidly defined, taut under her skin. Then a different kind of lick entirely made them melt into jelly, and Adora flopped bonelessly back against the mattress, moaning as liquid heat enveloped her lower half and began its gradual ascent up her torso. Maybe she could just lie there a while and let...</p><p>Nope. Not going to happen. She overrode the pesky little fingers prodding at her abs from the inside, and hauled herself into a sitting position. Before Catra could react she curled her hands around her ears and used them as handles - gently, but firmly - to bring her love's face into much closer contact with her pussy.</p><p>"Mmm!" Catra screeched, trying to struggle back, but Adora already had her thumbs circling the soft spots where her ears joined her skull. These might as well have been off switches. Catra slumped, her tail going from angry twitching to a slow, undulating sway.</p><p>"Mmmmmm." This series of M's was a groan: long, drawn out and only slightly protesting. Catra got back to licking, more urgently this time. Now they had a new contest. Could she make Adora cum before Adora made her purr?</p><p>She was prone to it, Adora knew, and it embarrassed the hell out of her, which only made it all the more fun. So while Catra fastened her lips to Adora's and sent her tongue slithering inside her, Adora rolled fingers and thumbs around the delicate structures of Catra's ears. She slid her fingertips up their velvety outer sides, and moved round to stroke the edges where her fur faded away into the softest down. Catra moaned, and squirmed, and tossed her head against Adora's grip, but no purr was forthcoming.</p><p>Adora kept up her massage, and Catra intensified her licks, curling her tongue around Adora's walls, sucking down the trickles of juice that leaked from her with noisy, slurping gulps. She dragged herself back from Adora's quim, took a breath and delved straight back in, burying herself in it, nose pressed into a thicket of tawny pubes. She lapped until Adora's cries were constant, rolling her tongue up and down the undersides of her lips, nipping and sucking at them until they were shining with her saliva. Adora shook, and her hands moved febrilely over Catra's ears, tugging and teasing at them. She sat right up, leaning over her love's head, and crossed her legs around her neck, squeezing her between her powerful thighs.</p><p>Others might have considered themselves disadvantaged by this, if not exactly distressed. Not Catra. She saw in Adora's power play a moment of weakness, and struck like lightning. She wrapped her lips around Adora's clit, flicked back its hood with a deft twitch of her tongue, and gave it the faintest, most cautious dab she could manage.</p><p>Adora howled, tensing her hands on Catra's ears, nearly losing herself to that faint pressure on her most vulnerable spot. She could sense Catra's smugness at her impending victory, but, as orgasm threatened and Adora, in desperation, scritched her thumbnails deep into the base of Catra's ears, she sensed something else.</p><p>A reverberation. A thrum. Catra was purring. Gently, at first, but rising with their mutual pleasure, until it was audible even through the layers of flesh that muffled it. Adora smirked, satisfied with her win, and let Catra do with her as she pleased.</p><p>She wouldn't last much longer, not with Catra's purrs buzzing against her clit like an organic vibrator, and especially not as Catra began her last few licks. Each was a little firmer, a little more vigorous, buoying Adora up on a wave of stimulation until her sensitive little button could stand such direct contact. Adora, screaming, gripped Catra's ears, curled the tips of her fingers through her hair and hunched over her head, trembling, tensing, pussy clenching in readiness.</p><p>Her climax hit. Every muscle in her body seized up, momentarily smothering Catra as her thighs locked her into smothering contact with her muff. She uttered a high and broken squeal, expelling the last of her air. The surging bliss of her orgasm rushed through her head, leaving her dizzy and gasping. Slowly, her body unknotted itself, and she collapsed sideways to the bed, a delirious smile on her face.</p><p>Catra extricated herself from between her legs, wriggling up to snuggle with her. Adora rested her head against her chest and listened to the rumble of her purr slow, then quieten, then go silent entirely. So soothed, she didn't even want to gloat about making Catra produce it. Instead she squirmed up her body, and kissed her deep, tasting herself on her lips and tongue. Catra moaned into her mouth, returning the kiss with rising passion. When they parted, Adora stayed gazing into Catra's lovely heterochromatic eyes, switching her attention from blue to amber and back again.</p><p>"What're you staring at?" Catra grumbled.</p><p>"Just you,"</p><p>"Wow, gay."</p><p>"You're right, we should probably just kiss again."</p><p>Adora went for it, but Catra planted a hand on her and shoved, sending her rolling onto her back.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Earn it, princess," Catra taunted, getting up into a crouch.</p><p>Adora grinned, got to her hands and knees, coiled herself and leapt. Catra braced, and ducked away from Adora's onslaught, catching her by her arm and using her momentum to fling her towards the headboard. Beds in Brightmoon did not skimp on the pillows, and Adora found herself momentarily wrapped up in a fluffy prison before she kicked enough away to return to the fight.</p><p>"You’ve got a feather in your hair," Catra commented, swaying from side to side on her knees, snakelike, waiting for the opportunity to strike.</p><p>Adora took the bait. "Really?" She glanced up, and patted at her head.</p><p>Catra leapt. She threw her arms around Adora mid-flight, caught her and bore her down to the bed, straddling her on all fours.</p><p>"Hah!" she snort-laughed. "You really are that dumb."</p><p>"Not dumb enough to gloat before I've got my opponent properly pinned," Adora retorted.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Adora explained. She grabbed Catra's wrist, knocked her arm out from under her, and as she fell with a startled yowl, rolled, flipping Catra over and under her. Before Catra could recover, she had her knees jammed into her thighs, and her hands clamped around her arms. Catra snarled and struggled, but Adora held her advantage, shifting to counter each of her moves.</p><p>"You're so cute," she murmured, dipping down, rubbing herself against Catra's silky fur.</p><p>When Adora went in for a kiss, Catra growled and tipped her head away, but the press of Adora's lips against her cheek made her reconsider, and she turned back, opened her mouth, let Adora fall on her all hot and hungry. The tension drained from their bodies, and Adora forgot about their sparring, let her hand drift down from Catra's wrist and wormed it in between them, seeking the close, sweaty space between their loins. She curved her fingers over Catra's pussy, and the merest touch was enough to part her petals and send them slithering against the slick, steamy flesh within. She felt Catra's breath hitch, heard the gasp, and the faintest moan when she began to rub.</p><p>Adora pulled away from mouth and cleft, slapped her hand back around Catra's wrist and held her firm as she began to struggle again.</p><p>"Ah-ah," she chided. "You're not going anywhere."</p><p>"Can't hold me forever, princess," Catra grunted back, rocking from side to side, testing Adora's defences.</p><p>Adora shifted her grip, maintaining her grasp on Catra's wrists, but in doing so her lock on Catra's thighs slipped. Catra struck, folding herself up and kicking like a spring. Her feet hit Adora square in the stomach, and with a whoosh of expelled breath she went tumbling backwards. Catra rolled and got to all fours, but Adora had already recovered. Gasping, she grabbed Catra by the thighs and yanked her back towards herself. Catra's arms went from under her, and she went face down into the sheets, tail lashing, arse up in the most undignified way.</p><p>That left Adora gazing at the pretty strip of peach flashing between Catra's plump, fuzzy lips, the juices Adora had stirred up a moment earlier dribbling their dark streaks down her fur. She couldn't resist. She curled her fingers over Catra's thighs, hooked her thumbs beneath her petals and split them wide open. Catra's drooling hole winked at her, eminently edible, and her hard little clit twitched with need.</p><p>"Hey!" Catra shrieked. She made to spin round and carry on their fight. Adora couldn't have that, not before she'd even gotten a taste. She tightened her grip and dived face first into Catra's succulence, tongue extended, lashing from clit to opening in one smooth stroke.</p><p>"Ohhhhh..." Catra went instantly limp, with a moan that turned into a whine as Adora buried mouth, tongue and nose deep into the heat and musk of her slit.</p><p>She ate like a starving animal, jabbing her tongue into every crevice it could reach, letting Catra's sweet slickness coat it, noisily slurping at her juices until they rolled over her chin and down onto the bedclothes in sticky, aliva-infused strands. Her teeth closed on Catra's fleshy lips, nibbling while her tongue slithered over the downy fur on their exterior, soaking it to the skin. While she mouthed her way across Catra's mound, she brought a hand over and drove two fingers into her cunt. One swift, smooth thrust, and she had them curved down into Catra's walls, rolling around that soft secret spot that made Catra howl for more.</p><p>"That's it," Adora murmured. "Gonna cum for me, kitten?"</p><p>She kissed her way up Catra's lips, moving from side to side, then pursed her lips and exhaled a zephyr over the exposed tip of Catra's clit.</p><p>"F-fuck offff," Catra groaned, with the opposite of vehemence. Adora darted in, popped her jewel between her lips, and Catra's protests were replaced with squeals.</p><p>It would have been the work of half a minute to finish her off, sucking, licking and rubbing, and Adora was looking forward to hearing Catra's beautiful cries of surrender. She was tensing, muscles stiffening beneath her fur. Adora discovered too late that it wasn't because she was about to come.</p><p>Catra launched herself off the mattress, dragging herself away from Adora's intimate grasp, and spun around to crouch on slightly shaky legs. Adora barely had time to wipe her mouth before Catra was upon her again. They clashed, caught one another, wrapped themselves up in something that might have been a grapple and might have been an embrace and fell struggling to the bed.</p><p>For all of Catra's sudden resurgence, they ended up the same way they'd started: Adora atop Catra, wrists beneath her hands, knees pinning her legs.</p><p>Adora brought her mouth up to Catra's earlobe, took its tip into her mouth, nibbled for a moment, then bit hard enough to make Catra yelp.</p><p>"You know I've won."</p><p>"You...haven't!"</p><p>"Well, I can win. Five words."</p><p>"Five - oh no. That's chea-"</p><p>"For the honour of Grayskull," Adora whispered.</p><p>"You bitch."</p><p>She left Catra blinking away the rainbow brilliance of her transformation, while she swelled in size and power. She took both of Catra's wrists in one huge hand and held them with a steel grip, and pressed her new weight down on her, pinning her until she chose to relent. The light faded, and there was She-Ra: rippling with lean muscle, taller than Catra by a foot or more. She shifted down until they were face to face again, her waves of hair falling around their faces in a golden curtain.</p><p>"Not. Fair," Catra grunted through clenched teeth. She tried to throw Adora off, one last time. Might as well have tried to shift a boulder.</p><p>"Hey, if it works, it works."</p><p>"Hrrr."</p><p>Adora smirked; Catra was too much of a pragmatist to deny that, but she definitely wanted to. Something seemed to occur to her.</p><p>"Hey, where's the sword?" Catra asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's around," Adora said, with as much smug airiness as she could manage.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Mmm. Right here."</p><p>She shifted her hips slightly, and let something that was hard and metallic - but with a weird blood heat to it - prod Catra's thigh.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Catra muttered, struggling to get a glimpse of it from between their bodies.</p><p>"Not kidding."</p><p>"Let me up. I want to see. I swear I'm not trying to trick you."</p><p>"You better not be."</p><p>Adora released Catra's wrists and sat up, kneeling with her legs spread to show Catra just what was between them. Catra sat up with her, groaning, and rubbing at thighs that had surely gone numb from having a pair of knees jammed against them for so long. She blinked.</p><p>"That's..." she began, and didn't have any way to finish.</p><p>"Yup." Adora confirmed.</p><p>Between Adora's thighs sat the Sword of Protection, the almighty weapon of She-Ra, a salve to the innocent and the bane of the iniquitous, the manifestation of Etheria's mystic inner light, the unbreakable, the ever-versatile, and the eternal.</p><p>Right now it took the form of a strap-on. A golden-winged harness held it tight to Adora's crotch, while the actual sword bit was a thick, lengthy, curved shaft. The opalescent blue runestone that was the source of She-Ra's power was set into the tip, forming part of its bulbous head.</p><p>"You have GOT to be kidding me," Catra repeated. Adora's smirk grew wider.</p><p>"Wanna touch it?" she asked.</p><p>Catra did, apparently. She reached out, cautiously, and curled her fingers around the shaft, gliding up it near frictionlessly. Adora gasped, a pulse of heat radiating out of her new metal cock, up through her pussy and into her in general.</p><p>"Wait, you can feel that?" Catra rubbed again, drawing a moan from Adora, and another surge of that strange, internal-external pleasure.</p><p>"I - hah - I guess I'm more connected to it than I thought."</p><p>"Feels good, huh?"</p><p>"Y-yeah. Are you going to keep going?"</p><p>"I guess I could," Catra said, indulgently. "If you can be a good girl for me."</p><p>Adora was inclined to let the balance of power shift back towards Catra for a bit. "Sure," she said.</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"I'll be a good girl," Adora added, with a roll of her eyes. "Happy?"</p><p>"Very."</p><p>Tightening her grip, Catra rolled her fist up Adora's cock, prompting yet more groans. Just short of the head, she flicked out her thumb and swirled it around the smooth, moulded ridge that held the runestone in its setting.</p><p>"Like that, big girl?" she asked, pressing up on the underside.</p><p>"Yes!" Adora blurted it out, bit her lip and shivered.</p><p>"Let's see if the shiny rock does anything special, huh?"</p><p>The shiny rock did something special. The instant Catra's thumb made contact with it, ecstasy blasted Adora's mind. It was like part of her was being drawn up the sword's shaft, up to the point on the runestone where Catra's touch had sparked off a maelstrom of energy, and, with the pathway established, allowed that energy to go hurtling back through her. It zipped up her spine and into her head, making her arch back, screaming, to the point where she overbalanced and only just caught herself on the palm of one hand.</p><p>Shaking, she recovered herself and gazed down panting at the shocked Catra, who was looking at her thumb like it was a weapon.</p><p>"Wow, I uh, really didn't touch you that much."</p><p>"Fuck, Catra," Adora gasped.</p><p>Her lips were dry; she moistened them with a quick flick of her tongue. A thin sheen of sweat clung to her skin, and her heart hammered behind her ribs. And there was an ache in her belly, or just below. Etheria, Catra was so fucking gorgeous. Look at those beautiful mismatched eyes, that shaggy pixie-bob of her regrowing hair. Look at that sleek striped fur, the powerful muscles made soft by its presence. Her swishing tail, her wicked, gleaming claws. Perfect.</p><p>Adora caught Catra beneath the armpits and hoisted her up, mashing lips to lips in a kiss made clumsy by need. Catra mewled, wriggled for a moment, then went limp and yielding, embracing Adora's passion. Driving her tongue into Catra's mouth, Adora wrapped her arms around her back, sliding her hands up and down her fur, drinking in her body.</p><p>She broke the kiss and released Catra, letting her drop back into the sheets.</p><p>"Hey!" Catra protested, hoisting herself up on her elbows. "Just 'cos you're a bit bigger doesn't mean you can just throw me around like that."</p><p>"I can throw you around even when I'm normal sized," Adora retorted. She fell to her hands and knees, draping herself across Catra, ducking down to nibble at her neck.</p><p>"Yeah, you - mmm - you wish." Catra lapsed into silence, broken when a faint purr rumbled in her throat, as she succumbed to Adora's teeth and lips around her jawline.</p><p>Adora hunkered down, pressing herself against Catra's warmth, and her strap-on prodded Catra's thigh once more.</p><p>"Soooo," Catra said, "you're gonna stick that thing in me, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, you want it, don't you?" She glanced up, suddenly apprehensive. "You, uh, do want it, right? I know we've only done fingers and tongues, mostly..."</p><p>"C'mon, it's not like I haven't used toys before."</p><p>"This big, though?"</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself. I can take it."</p><p>"Alright, if you're sure. You ready?"</p><p>Catra bit her lip for a second, chewing away her reservations. Then: "Let's do this."</p><p>Adora nodded, gave her one more kiss for good luck, then raised herself up, and reached beneath herself. She took hold of her shaft, angling it towards Catra's folds, and shuffled forward until the tip was pressed against her opening.</p><p>"Feels warm," Catra murmured. "Not like metal."</p><p>"I'm gonna take it slow, okay?" said Adora. "Tell me if something feels wrong."</p><p>"I'm not made of glass, princess, you can ram it in if you want."</p><p>Adora ignored her, and pushed forward with her hips as delicately as she could, ramping up the pressure until, with a sudden shock of tight heat, her cock's jewelled head popped into Catra's pussy.</p><p>"Ahh!" Catra squealed, and threw her arms around Adora’s back, claws curved to prickle her skin.</p><p>"You okay?" Adora checked.</p><p>"I'm fine. Keep going."</p><p>Adora did, gently sliding in another couple inches of metal cock, feeling Catra's walls wrap themselves so snugly around it that she wondered how she was making any progress at all.</p><p>"Oh," she groaned. "Oh, Catra, you feel so good."</p><p>"Yeah, I can guess. Keep-" Catra reached down and clapped her hand to Adora's arse, or as close as she could reach. "-going."</p><p>Adora bottomed out, pushing until her harness was flush with Catra's crotch, and took a moment to bask in the heat pouring up and into her through whatever ethereal nerves her sword had. She reared so she could look Catra in the eye, instead of staring at a patch of bed just above her head.</p><p>"That's it?" Catra snarked. She rolled her hips, shifting the strap-on inside herself, sending another few bursts of pleasure through Adora and drawing more groans from her. "I'm no expert, but I think you're supposed to, you know, move."</p><p>"I'm getting to it, okay?"</p><p>She dropped back down, pulling back as smoothly as she could. Beneath her chest, she felt Catra squeeze a handful of tit, curling careful claws into her skin. Catra drew her breast towards herself, and a greedy mouth engulfed Adora's nipple, a rough tongue scraped across it with scintillating licks. Adora gasped, and her next thrust was harder and clumsier than she wanted it to be, spurred by sudden instinct. Catra yowled through her mouthful, and Adora stopped to see if she was okay. Another slap on her arse told her that everything was fine and that she should get moving, immediately. So she did.</p><p>"You want this?" she panted, ramping up her strokes, driving her hips harder against Catra's with each one.</p><p>"Mmm!"</p><p>"Yeah? You can take it?" Faster, gritting her teeth against the pleasure that rocketed through her, the warm undulations of Catra's clenching tunnel rolling across her phallus' sensitive shaft. Sweat bloomed across her, she felt the sweet ache of exertion. Yeah, Catra could take it. She launched into a flurry of thrusts, setting the mattress undulating beneath them, pounding her lover into the sheets.</p><p>"Mmmmhmmm!" Catra wailed. Her voice buzzed against Adora's teat, her tongue swirled in frantic circles around fat, puffy areolae and nipples pulled into trembling tautness by their underlying muscles. Her fingers endlessly massaged Adora's hanging, swaying breasts, switching restlessly between the two, thumb flicking across the bud left uncovered by her mouth. It was background noise compared to the bliss rising from between Adora's legs, but she was glad it was there. Her arms had strength to spare, so she balanced herself on one and returned the favour, rolling a palm across Catra's pert chest, squeezing one fluffy boob then the next. Then, back onto all fours, returning to the task of properly mating her.</p><p>Her hair was starting to cling to her, as was Catra's fur in the places where they touched. She-Ra had more stamina than plain old Adora, and she felt like she could have gone for hours, but even she needed to keep cool. That was okay; fluids only added to the experience, from sweat to the slick, sticky strings of their juices connecting them. Catra drooled a steady stream of wetness, soaking into the fuzz around her cleft and her thighs, giving every one of Adora's strokes its own sticky slap as accompaniment. Her harness completely covered her crotch - almost merged with it, even - but she could feel her own nectar dripping out in swampy streams, streaking her legs. She toyed with the thought of pulling out, going down on Catra, eating that sloppy snatch until her face was dripping, and let the imagined taste and real scent add extra fire to her thrusts.</p><p>Catra was beginning to squeal, and to wriggle, bucking against Adora's amazonian bulk. She might have been smothered, but Adora decided she didn't sound too distressed, and let more of her weight lie across her while she poured another portion of her limitless strength into pounding her. Catra wailed, and the hand that had hitherto rested on Adora's butt went wriggling up her back, slapping, tapping out. Adora lifted herself up, slowed, grinned down at her victim. Letting Adora's tit fall from her mouth, Catra glared at her.</p><p>"Getting a little hot under there, kitten?" Adora taunted.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, that's gonna happen if you crush me like that," Catra huffed back.</p><p>"Let's get you some fresh air, then."</p><p>Before Catra could issue any protests, Adora pulled out of her, gripped her hands, pulled her into a sitting position. Adora sat behind her and hauled her into her lap, letting her rest on her strap-on's edge, splitting her cunt along its length.</p><p>"Mmm, fuck," Catra growled, grinding on it, adding a fresh coat of her slick to its sheen. "You're a bitch, but this feels good, so, eh."</p><p>"Yeah, I love you too." Adora leaned down to nibble at one of Catra's ears, and slipped her hands under her thighs, effortlessly hefting her up.</p><p>"Ready?" she whispered, the opal tip of her cock hovering against Catra's opening.</p><p>"I've been ready." Catra wriggled in Adora's clutches, rubbing her back against her chest. Adora sighed, luxuriating in that fur flicking across her nipples.</p><p>"Alright, if you say so."</p><p>Adora dropped Catra, sinking her onto her shaft in one solid stroke. Catra yowled, freezing for a moment, the muscles under her arse going tense and hard against Adora's palms for a moment. Then she melted, and she was Adora's wriggly, purring pet, mewling for more. She leaned back, wrapped her arms around Adora's neck and let her bounce her in her lap, ratcheting up the pace with every thrust. The bliss of fucking her flowed back into Adora's body, the sword transmitting sensations that had her clit diamond hard, grinding against whatever textured, protective cavity the harness had created for it. Every smack of Catra's toned little butt against her thighs sent another crash of pleasure through her, fuelling her grunts and gasps and screams.</p><p>She moved her hands from Catra's rear to her waist, took a firm grip either side of her, lifted her and slammed her down, biceps and triceps bulging in her arms. Catra wailed, quivering, her legs bouncing in the air, clawed toes spread and curled.</p><p>"Like that?" Adora gasped. "Like - being - my - little - cocksleeve!?" She punctuated each word with another piledriver, flicking her mighty hips up to jam the strap-on deep into Catra's cunt with double force. Catra coughed out a barrage of despairing cries, accompanied with a slurred affirmative, too fuck-drunk to even bother being snarky. Adora grinned at her triumph and buried her face in Catra's hair, inhaling the faintly bestial scent of her. She let instinct take over and surrendered to the pleasure, driving Catra up and down until her arms ached and her pussy throbbed in time to the ghostly impulses from the sword.</p><p>The sweat streamed from her, over her tits and abs, down her back and her butt, sticking Catra's fur and her own hair to her skin. They sat in a sticky puddle of their combined juices, Adora's arse sliding over the slick sheets. Even She-Ra was exhausted by the effort she was putting in. Catra had given up entirely, content to be Adora's toy, moaning lustily with the umpteenth smack of cock in pussy. She purred so prettily whenever Adora kissed or nibbled or licked whichever part of her face she could reach, and her claws raked the back of Adora's neck, leaving love-scratches that went unnoticed under the endorphins flooding her blood. The effort was worth it; they were close, both of them. She could feel Catra's walls clenching around the metal, clingy and twitching. Adora's breath came in shivery gasps, and a dizzy floatiness was enveloping her, readying her for the inevitable and unbearable crash of ecstasy.</p><p>One last foray, then, to make sure they both experienced it to the full. Adora tipped Catra forward, dropping her onto all fours. Catra hissed, twisting around to see what she was doing, but Adora rose smoothly onto her knees, grabbed Catra's tail, lifted it and sank her strap back into that gorgeous, glistening strip of pink between her thighs. Catra groaned and went soft again, letting Adora drape herself across her back. Their bodies complimented one another so well, Adora's conforming to the curve of Catra's, firm and sleek beneath her. She raised a hand to cradle Catra's tit, mauling the loose, fluffy flesh beneath her fingers, and launched into one final powerfuck.</p><p>Their cries crescendoed together, overriding the muffled clap of Adora's loins against Catra's taut arse. Adora took her, mated her, for perhaps a near minute entirely dominated her, in a way that she could never have achieved at any other time. Catra was hers, wholly, and she joyfully possessed her and gave herself in return.</p><p>Panting, babbling, reason ran up against rut. Catra dropped onto her elbows, claws carving slashes in the bedding, thrusting up her rear for Adora to fuck however she pleased. Adora delved into her, deep as she could, pressing in on her, pinning her to the mattress.</p><p>"Fuck, 'Dora," Catra groaned, through her faceful of sheets. "I'm so close."</p><p>"Me - me too," Adora huffed. "Just a little more..."</p><p>"C'mon, c'mon."</p><p>"Oh, Etheria. Oh, fuck, Catra I love you!"</p><p>'You!' tapered off into a shriek. Adora's orgasm hit hard, leaving auras in her vision, mescaline kaleidoscopes scintillating in the facets of her brain. Her muscles quaked, her cunt clenched hard on nothing. Catra was a climax-struck wreck beneath her, moaning and sobbing like her lungs were bursting, mindlessly slamming her arse back on Adora's shaft. Adora collapsed across her love's back, head hanging over her shoulders, where she nuzzled and kissed at Catra's cheek, leavening her cosmic orgasm with more ordinary, homespun affection.</p><p>Their rigours gradually faded, letting their tendons unknot and their bodies to melt into sweat-slick puddles, Adora draped over Catra's back, still plying her with her sloppy, cloying pecks.</p><p>"Mrmm," Catra growled, wriggling under her. "Getoff."</p><p>She squirmed forwards, squiggling out from her giant smothering girlfriend, and the sword of protection slid from her pussy in a froth of churned up fluids. She groaned, and Adora rolled off her with a sigh. Catra curled up to her, clinging to her arm, tracing a claw along She-Ra's perfectly defined musculature. Adora couldn't hold the transformation much longer, not after that much exertion. She let her other self fade away, shrinking back to her usual, far less heroic proportions. It did mean she was able to cuddle with Catra on a more even footing, and she considered the trade a fair one.</p><p>She-Ra took the sword with her, and Adora reached for her denuded crotch, finding her cleft hot and puffy, rubbed to a tingling, well-earned rawness. She sighed, turned to Catra, kissed her cheek and rubbed her ear. Catra rewarded her with a low purr, and squirmed around until their faces were level and they could look into one another's eyes. Adora locked lips with her, briefly, tenderly, their tongues darting together like frisking birds.</p><p>"I'm gonna admit it," Catra said, her voice low and satisfied. "You won that round. Don't tell anyone."</p><p>"Still so competitive," Adora retorted, smiling. "It's not always about winning or losing."</p><p>She stroked Catra's cheek, flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes and carried on, trailing her fingers through Catra's locks until she held the back of her head, all the better to dip in for another stolen kiss.</p><p>"As if you weren't." Catra gave Adora's arse an affectionate squeeze. "Or did you turn into She-Ra just for fun?"</p><p>"It was fun though, wasn't it? Maybe we should call her in some more."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe." Catra grinned back, pulled Adora in closer, gave her a kiss of her own. "Maybe we both got what we wanted. Call it a draw?"</p><p>"Oh, so first I win, now it's a draw?"</p><p>"Hah! Thought you said it wasn't about winning or losing?"</p><p>"You...okay, fine. Maybe I was being a little competitive. A little."</p><p>"Sure, princess. But that's what I like about you."</p><p>They held each other in silence a while longer, sharing their warmth, and the slow rise and fall of their breathing.</p><p>"You know, we're going to need another shower."</p><p>"Race you there," Catra said.</p><p>Before Adora could react, Catra leapt up, shoved a pillow in her face and bolted off the bed. Adora shrieked in indignation, tossed the pillow away and threw herself after her, nearly toppling to the floor in her haste. She reached the bathroom door and shouldered it open a moment before Catra could slam it. It banged shut behind them, and there were a few more bumps, then moans and murmurs. And, at length, the sound of running water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Anonymous for this one, and thank you for reading. My places:</p><p>twitter.com/GeistyGeist<br/>geistygeist.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>